My Heart Stops When You Look At Me
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: A carphanie story, Carlos meets the girl of his dreams, Stephanie, for the first time. But, can he get the courage to talk to her? R&R one of the more...mature Carphanie fanfics
1. Mystery girl

Carlos' POV

Wow it's such a beautiful day outside, what more to spend my day off than spending in the Palm Woods Park. I grab a used pair of jeans on my dresser and grabbed my favorite hoodie without waking up James who probably just wanted to sleep in. He started flinching and talking in his sleep.

"Why yes Nicole, I am very handsome." James muttered.

Wow! He's probably dreaming about Nicole Scherzinger again and how he's the CEO of his own hair care product company. Normal people just want to survive high school without any breakouts, but not James, he always has to be original, which I sort of admire. I left the room trying my best not to laugh.

I head to the kitchen where I see my buddy Logan reading an article about Venus.

"Hey Logan" I said

"Hey man; where you heading?"He asked.

"I thought I'd head to the Palm Woods park, maybe shoot some hoops or check out the scenery if you know what I mean." I joked

He laughed. "I think I do and yeah I'm up for some, one on one."

We took the elevator down to the lobby and saw Mr. Bitters sitting there as usual eating French fries. Jo was helping Camille rehearse for an upcoming role. We headed over to them and gave them each a hug. Camille slapped Logan across the face and the kissed him. I've honestly never seen a relationship as freaky as Logan and Camille's, Kendall and Jo are pretty normal except for the fact their goodnight kiss usually last 3 hours, James has been seeing this new girl Rachel and they're pretty into each other. It's so embarrassing being the only one without a girlfriend.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Jo said cheerfully

"We were just going to head to the park, you guys wanna come with?" I asked.

"Cant" Camille answered for her. "Jo's helping me get a lead in that new show Witches of Rodeo Drive."

"Didn't you already audition for that show? And blow up the audition room?" asked Logan nervously.

"You make one little mistake and suddenly you're a treat to the acting world!" said Camille exasperated.

"Well I hope things work out for you honey."

Logan kissed her cheek and we both left for the park.

"Wow Logan you and Camille really seem to be getting serious." I asked him

"Yeah she's great, a little bit of a whack-job, but at least she's herself." Said Logan blushing

"Aw Logie's blushing just thinking about his sweetheart. I teased him.

"Cut it out." He said slapping my hand away.

"Camille and Logie sittin' in a tree…"

"Dude seriously"

Now he was laughing he chased me across the park and playfully shoving each other around.

I suddenly stopped when I saw this girl walk by. It was like a dream in slow-mo, a girl more beautiful than all 3 of the Jennifer's combined. She had long, straight medium-brown hair, about 5'6, a thin frame, medium tan skin, probably a latina and big dark brown eyes. My heart just stopped at the sight of her, it was a moment I didn't want to end.

"Dude what are you looking at?" asked Logan looking up at the mystery girl

"What? Oh nothing I was just…"

"You were totally just checking out that girl over there."

"What no… I was just…"

"Staring at her as thought your eyes were about to pop out of you head?"

"Did I really look like that"

"Kinda, but anyway I've never seen her before, she's cute you think she's new"

"I-I wouldn't know."

"Yeah well lets talk to her."

"What! No um… Hey look its Rachel." I said changing the subject.

James' girlfriend ran up to the mystery girl and gave her a huge hug. The girl had a huge smile on her face, and what a beautiful smile it was.

"Looks like mystery girl knows James' wifey"

"I guess so"

"C'mon lets go over and say hi."

"What no Logan.." I complained, I'm no good at talking to girls, I'll look like an idiot

"C'mon Carlos don't be such a chick lets go." He said dragging me over to Rachel and the girl.

"Hey Rachel" said Logan

"Hey guys" said Rachel smiling as she gave us both a hug, I turned to look at the mystery girl, she's even more breath-taking up close.

"So are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Guys, this is Stephanie King, her dad and her just moved here to the Palm Woods, she's a horror director and actress."

"Hey nice to meet you guys" she held out her hand to Logan

"The pleasure's all mine miss King." Said Logan and kissed her hand, Stephanie blushed. How is it that Logan is such a nerd all the time but he's so good with every girl he meets? It's probably the dimples.

She giggled. "Nice to meet you Logan" She turned her head towards me. "And who might you be?"

"Me, I'm-I'm Carlos, nice to m-meet you Stephanie welcome to the Palm Woods." I shook her hand, I totally just screwed that up, Oh Gosh I'm such an idiot.

"Pleasure's all mine." She said borrowing Logan's words. She flashed a huge smile at me which made me smile too. We looked at each other and didn't say a word, it was amazing, like the sound of firecrackers goes off and the people all freeze, they just disappear and it's just her and me. We were still holding hands.


	2. All the right moves

**This story is actually my personal fantasy of what it would have been like for Carlos to see Stephanie for the first time. This is a remake of the first time he saw her (sorry I didn't put that in the first chapter) but in Big Time Terror he just thought she was cute but in my world he thought so much more of her.**

Stephanie's POV:

We let go holding hands, but we were still gazing into each other's eyes expecting for fireworks to go off any second.

"Hey Logan didn't we promise James that we'd help him out in that CHEMISTRY project." Rachel said, giving Logan a _let them have their moment_ look.

"Wayyy ahead of you Rachel, see ya later Carlos nice meeting you Stephanie." The dark-haired boy said quickly and ran off with Rachel.

I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to either one of them, I was too busy staring into Carlos's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Wow back where I'm from the boys are not nearly as cute as he is. Tan skinned probably Hispanic, muscular arms and an amazing white smile. I think I'm in love, wait… no that's crazy… there's no such thing as love at first sight….. right?

"So um since Rachel and Logan seem to have abandoned us, you want me to just finish the tour?" he asked

"Yeah that'd be great." Shyly smiling at him

We walked all around the park and he showed me all around the Palm woods. He's a really cool guy, not only is he cute but he's so funny and really nice, you don't really meet guys with great looks and personality now a days. I finally checked out my room, apartment 5J just 3 doors down from Carlos's. My dad was there unpacking the rest of my supplies when he saw me come in with Carlos by my side.

"Hi dad" I said while he was looking down.

"Hi Stephanie, I just finished unpacking…. Who's your friend?" He said looking up at Carlos

"Carlos Garcia sir, nice to meet you." He said shaking my father's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Carlos." He gave me a surprised look.

"Dad Carlos is a friend of Rachel's, he's in a band Big Time Rush, he and his friends Logan, Kendall and James used to be hockey players from Minnesota but they moved to L.A. to be musicians instead, now they're working on an album and possibly a tour…did I get that right?" I asked Carlos

"Perfect." He smiled at me

"Well I'm glad Stephanie's found a new friend, honey just don't stay out to late I have a job interview later and it would be nice to have a family dinner." My dad asked me.

"Yeah sure no problem dad, I'll see you in a few."

"Take care, nice meeting you Carlos"

"You too sir" Carlos said closing the door.

We then went to his apartment where I assumed there was a aprty going on by the looks of so many people. I fixed my eyes on one thing, the giant yellow slide. How sick is that, having your own personal slide in your apartment? I met Kendall and James; Kendall had side-swept dirty blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. I could tell he was going to be a rock star one day. And James, wow that boy must be a heartbreaker with those looks. But he seems pretty good to Rachel and Kendall's girlfriend Jo is incredibly nice, no wonder her and Kendall always play smushy face every two seconds. Logan's girlfriend Camille is also very sweet, a little nutty, but sweet. Wow seeing all these relationships going on makes me want to be Carlos's girlfriend even more, wait I can't do that, I just met him, I don't want to scare him away by making a move too early.

"Hey I'm sorry about all this I forgot James and I were throwing a party." Carlos shouted over the loud music.

"Its fine, I'm having a great time, you're friends are such nice people." I shouted back

"Thanks they truly are one of a kind." He laughed and paused for a moment. "Hey Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Um look I know we just met and all but do you by any chance want to go out sometime; just to get to know each other better?" Carlos asked nervously

"I'd be so happy to Carlos." I said trying not to sound to excited.

"That's great, um how do feel about me taking you to the beach to just you know, take a walk, I mean, I know it's a little old fashioned but.."

I cut him off. "No its classy, no guy's ever done that for me before, I would love to go Carlos, and speaking of going I promised my dad that I'd be home by now so I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She said giving him a hug goodbye.

"Aww ok bye Steph" said Carlos a little disappointed, hugging her back and watched her exit the crowed apartment.

**Sorry its short but I'm super tired right now but I hoped you like it! Next chapter you find all about Stephanie's life and possibly Carlos could make his move:O! Hope you guys liked it****please review**


	3. A night to remember

Carlos's POV:

Oh my gosh, I have no idea what to wear! This is my first date with Stephanie; I don't want to mess this up; like I did the last few times I did back in Minnesota. Ok grey V-neck, black hoodie and dark blue straight leg jeans perfect. I looked at myself in the mirror, ehh not so bad. I turned to James

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You look good bro," said James not even looking up.

"Man c'mon, this is my first date with Stephanie I want to look more than good." I said anxiously.

"Ok ,I'm sorry…. Baby your _smoking."_ He purred at me.

"Ha ha, very funny," I smirked up at him.

"Oh Carlos, you worry too much, Steph doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would care what you look like, as long as you just pay attention to her, she'll like you for you!"

"You think so?"

"Yes I do, you're a pretty cool guy, so where are you taking her?" he asked.

"I was thinking a walk on the beach, but the Pier is closed this time of night so I thought maybe a movie,"

"A movie; Carlos this is your first date with Stephanie, you said she was the girl of your dreams, and your taking her to a movie? This is why none of your dates worked out back in Minnesota, you have no sense of romance!" He crossed his arms at me.

"Ok Dr. Love what do you suggest I do, what other beach is open at 11 pm?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you what I would do, drive down to Santa Monica beach and you two just take a stroll." He said, a smile forming on his face as he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you crazy, it's like 50 degrees there at this hour?"

"Well bring a blanket; you just bought a new jeep right?"

"Yeah, actually that idea doesn't sound half bad, thanks James." I said smiling.

"My pleasure, now get out of here, you don't want to be late, don't forget the blanket."

"On it, later bro!" I said exiting the apartment.

I headed down to the lobby and saw Stephanie waiting for me. She had on a black tank top and a thigh length floral skirt with a jean jacket. Her long Dark hair was straightened and tied back into a half-pony tail. She looked so pretty.

"Hey Stephanie," I said walking over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Carlos," she said hugging me back. "You look great!"

"Thanks you too, you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure, where we going?"

"Santa Monica,"

"Wow Carlos I didn't know you were such a romantic" she said smiling.

I blushed. "Why thank you miss King, shall we"

We drove down to Santa Monica which was about half an hour away from the palm woods. She didn't mind my Broadway music at all; in fact she loves Broadway just as much as I do. Can this girl get any better? We headed down to the shore; she offered to carry the blanket in her bag. The waves weren't that rough, and the moon was out, it was a perfect night.

"So Stephanie, how's life in L.A. working for you?" I asked her

"It's more wonderful than I ever thought it would be and you know why?"

"Why"

"Because I met you"

We stopped walking, I looked at her.

"You mean that"

"Of course I do, Carlos you're the first guy I've met in a long time that acts like himself all the time, I think that's pretty cool"

"Well it's pretty easy, when I have a cool girl like yourself to be around" I said without thinking

"Carlos you're just too sweet" She kissed my cheek and smiled at me.

I smiled back and took her hand in mine and kissed it. We continued to walk.

"So Carlos tell me about yourself, who's the real Carlos Garcia underneath all that pop glamour?" she asked me

"Well the real Carlos is a goofy, fun-loving guy who loves to sing, dance and play hockey with his best buds; nothing really that interesting" I chuckled

She giggled. "I like goofy" she winked at me.

"So Stephanie, is it just you and your dad living together."

"Yeah just me and him, he's a great guy sweet, funny and a little over-protective."

"Yeah you're dad's a really nice guy; you're mom doesn't live with you?"

She looked down and turned her head

"No, she died three years ago, she was driving home from work on my parent's anniversary, and this drunk crashed into her; she died the next day."

"Oh my… Stephanie, I-I'm so sorry" I said feeling horrible I even asked that question.

"Carlos its fine, you didn't know."

"I shouldn't have asked you that I feel terrible…. Man I'm such a jerk."

"No you're not! Honey its ok, it wasn't your fault." She hugged me; I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Do you miss her?" I finally asked

"Everyday, but I have this necklace she gave to me when I was little, it's sort of a reminder of her, whenever I miss her I close my eyes, hold onto my necklace and it's like she's there with me." She smiled.

Stephanie's POV

Suddenly out of no where I heard this loud roar of thunder and rain immediately started to pour.

"What? Where did that come from" Carlos laughed looking up at the sky

"I have no idea; take off your hoodies, the water will ruin it!" I put his black hoodie in my bag and we scrambled up the beach, still holding hands.

Then I guess Carlos's foot got stuck in a small ditch because he pulled me down, landing me right on top of him. We were laughing so hard, rain still pouring. I rested my head onto his so we came face-to-face, nose-to-nose. Our smiles faded away as we continued to stare into each other's dark eyes, I knew this was it. I grabbed the blanket out of my bag and covered both of our bodies completely. As we laid in our little tent, I took his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. Instantly those roars of thunder turned into fireworks, more magical than anything J.K Rowling could have ever come up with. We kissed more and more rapidly, it closed my mouth over his bottom lip and sucked on it tenderly.

He rolled me over onto my back without messing up our blanket as a shield from the weather. He kissed me passionately, our tongues colliding in a rhythmic motion moving in and out of our more than accepting mouths. He moved his mouth down to my cheek and right to my neck, still wet from the rain, he kissed it lovingly, sucking it gently.

"_Ohhh Carlos…."_ I sighed, which made him suck a little harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands moved down south outlining my hips. I arched my back so he could hold me closer. He moved his mouth back to mine. Curiously, I moved my hands down his glistening caramel covered muscular arms and down to his pelvis. I moved my hand right onto his package and teased him.

"_Mmmm, Steph…"_ He groaned into my mouth.

My hands were sliding up and down his muscular arms. He arched my back and continued to nip on my neck. He moved more south down to my half-exposed chest and bit down. I sighed in ecstasy. I rolled him over onto his back where our mouths met for one last final kiss. We looked at each other, our noses touching. He ran his fingers through my wet tangled hair and kissed my forehead. The rain stopped and it was probably 6 am because the sun was coming out.

"Stephanie, I just have to tell you this has been the best night I've ever had." He smiled down at me.

"I could say the same to you babe." I kissed him once more; I heard a sudden vibrating coming out of Carlos's pocket.

"Hey Kendall," he yawned; I heard the conversation through Carlos's phone.

"_Dude where have you been; we have to be at the studio in an hour!"_ He said frantically

He chuckled softly "Sorry Kendall, I'll be there don't worry."

I hadn't realized the time; I was out all night with him. We got up and proceeded up the beach. The lifeguards who were getting ready looked at us and smiled. They probably knew what happened. This night with Carlos was a night I'll never forget.

**Hoped ya like my first story :D**


End file.
